of iPhones and touches
by frdss-gstnn
Summary: Sometimes, technology brings two people together. One-shot.


_Okay. I'm caught. What am I doing here, writing about one of the hottest Avengers- Captain America? And to be writing him with Agent Maria Hill? lol. Hope you'll enjoy it_! _This is a simple fic, mainly because I have no more knowledge aside from the movie about the Avengers. So, if you spotted any information that is just wrong, I deeply apologize_. -bbc

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except ideas. Everything belongs to their rightful owner(s)

* * *

**of iPhone and touches**  
by _BigBenMitchell_

* * *

Maria Hill always know Steve Rogers a.k.a Captain America lacks of knowledge on technology, but to actually witness it...

"What are you _doing_?"

Her voice is sharp when the words come flowing from her mouth. Steve, who had just been sitting contently tapping his finger onto the screen of an iPhone with a frustrated expression on his face, looks up. It is then does she realize her mistake. She had speak. Maria mentally curse herself because ever since the beginning, she had made a promise to not speak to any of the Avengers unless it was really necessary and now here she is...

But instead of getting offended by the tone of her voice, Steve only gives her a simple smile, "Agent Hill. I was just-,"

"It doesn't matter," she cuts him off, casting her eyes downwards. "I'm sorry I ever... interrupt you, sir. I will be leaving now."

"No, no." He simply objects, his eyes are now focusing on her. She narrows her eyes, because honestly she _does not want to have this conversation_. He smiles widen when their eyes meet and she quickly averted her eyes to the floor, finding it completely interesting all of a sudden. "Stay, _please_."

She shakes her head naturally, "I have reports to finish, sir and a whole lots of work to be done. I really think I should be going."

His face is of disappointment, "But..." He stops and rubs the back of his neck, his eyes stare back on the iPhone on his hand. "I got a problem, you see. This phone... Tony gave it to me and I think he enjoys watching me getting confused over such... _advanced technology_. Even though I admit the usage of a telephone could be a lot better than having to write letters only to be send and receive over a few days, I really think they should make it more simpler and less... well, _complicated_."

Ah. The innocence.

Maria hates it. But as her eyes look over the confused Captain, she knows the action of walking away and leaving him is like leaving a child in a mall after he tells her he had lost his parents. So, she sighs and take a seat next to him. Steve only smiles at her, amused. She rolls her eyes in respond and begin to teach him of all things technology.

("So, this... this internet. It can _do_ that? That's amazing!")

* * *

Maria's eyes are busy on the reports in hand as she walks.

It's a good thing she had practice herself how to read in a fast pace and understands things just as quickly as she reads them, or she might be lost and have to waste her time only to read it once again. But she stops when she hears a call, from a deep voice saying her name. "Agent Hill!"

She turns around, her brows furrow together in confusion. Is there something wrong?

Steve jogs closer and Maria has to take a step back so he wouldn't bump into her when he doesn't seem to be stopping in his step. He eventually stops though and let out a breath. His face expresses a worried expression and she becomes curious. "Yes, sir?"

"Maria," the way he says her name, as if he had known her _enough_, or for far too long made her cringe. But he says it in a slow and whispering tone, only for her ears to hear. He looks around and lean closer, she leans closer too, worrisome haunting the back of her mind. "It's about the iPhone..."

Maria immediately groans and step back. She looks at him pointedly, _are you serious_? before she starts to walk away.

He seems frantic, "No," he mutters under his breath, jogging up to the brunette. "No. This is really serious. I received a phone call..."

Maria stops and raise an eyebrow. He slightly smiles when she decides to listen, and he continues, "... a little girl called me. She said she needs help but I don't know what to do. She said something about drowning, I'm not really sure. The line was really fuzzy. I'm really worried for her safety. What do you think I should do?"

"Wait," she held her hand out to him, confused. "A little girl? First of all, how did a little girl have your phone number? That's impossible. Drowning?" Maria thinks to herself and let her gaze rests upon Steve's face. She watches him, his blue eyes slightly doing _something_ to her. She looks away and sighs, "Have you ever considered it was a prank call, Captain?"

"I'm sorry-_what_?"

"Prank call. It's when people made fake phone calls and cause false alarms. People often do this to the police force, not an Avengers. So, this is probably an inside job. Did you say something about a girl voice? How high-pitched was it?"

"It was pretty high-pitched...," The Captain trails off, thinking. "Now that you brought it up, it sounded a little fake too."

Maria shakes her head lightly, his innocence's killing her inside. Yet somehow, she finds it cute, if not a bit adorable. _Pull yourself together for God's sake, Maria_. "Ask Stark. He might have something to do with this since he had your number. I recalled you said he was the one who gave you this phone, isn't that right sir? Now, if you'll excuse me..."

She, once again, begins to walk away and he, once again, stops her.

"Maria," he breathes, smiling somewhat shyly.

She doesn't respond, only gaping when he continues, "Can I have your telephone number?"

* * *

_So, this is what they call texting right? -Steve_

Maria reads over the text message and almost laugh if she isn't frustrated by the fact she had a sore on her back and is _very_ tired. They had just closed one case successfully that day and Maria wants nothing than to have her head rests on a pillow and her body lays on a bed. She blinks helplessly at her screen phone, reading the text once again.

What was she supposed to say?

She doesn't even move her thumb to text back a reply when her phone vibrates again...

_You look unsettled. Would you like a ride? Look ahead. -Steve_

She looks upfront, her eyes are searching for something. But nothing. Just dark of night stretching over her. Then, all of a sudden, a motorcycle comes into view and is stopping right in front of her. She is holding onto her gun tightly when the person behind the helmet reveals himself.

"Captain," she said, through her teeth.

He smiles. "A ride?" he hands her another helmet.

"I-I have-,"

"_Please_?" he begs, the innocent tone drips from his simple, single word. Maria tilts her head to the side and sigh, tired. He shows her his lopsided smile and she can't help but to return it with a small, although genuine one.

She nods her head and agrees to his offer when she takes his helmet. (She blames it on the fact she's very, very tired) And as he rides, she lays her head on his back, letting out a sigh from the warmth she feels and rests her eyes, closing it. Her hands accidentally (on purpose) snakes its way to wrap around Steve's waist that sends an immediate, warm smile on the Captain's face.

* * *

"We can't do this." She tells him sharply one day.

He looks up, raising an eyebrow. She keeps her stance and face emotionless as he steps closer, just inches from where she is. She doesn't back away (she refuse to) and keeps her eyes on the ground, avoiding all of _him_. She clears her throat. _He's tall, very tall_, she had noted to herself. "This. Whatever this is, between us- we cannot do this anymore."

He goes silent.

When he doesn't respond a few more times, she nods her head, a gesture telling him she's excusing herself right now. She takes a deep breath and starts to move away. Something drops in her stomach when he doesn't do anything but she ignores it. She almost jump when his strong hand grabs her arm. "Why not?" his voice cracks.

"Because we're...," she sighs, because she's also lost of words. "We're soldiers. We're co-workers. We're _professionals_. This shouldn't be happening at all. That's all we are."

"What if I want to be more than that?" he asks again, his voice harden.

She sinks in breaths. "T-then, we have a problem."

He sighs and his grip on her makes her closer to him. She's facing the other way though, fighting herself to _not_ turn around. She's Maria Hill, not some school girl living a melodramatic type of romance. His voice is soft and is pleading her, "_Have breakfast with me_?"

He's asking her out. _Oh no_.

"I'm not sure-," she tells him but is cut off immediately with his deep voice, saying "I'll call you," and he left, with a smirk on his lips. She groans, because he wins.

Again.

* * *

"I got a present from Tony again."

She looks at him. Her brows rise, interested.

"It's an... iPad, isn't it?" he asks, holding it up.

"Yeah, it is. Did you need help figuring it out?" she takes it from his hand when he offers it to her. She analyzes it and starts tapping on the apps it displayed on the screen. He shakes his head simply, "No. I think I can handle this one."

Suddenly, she opens a paint app. He leans in, "What is that?"

"Uh, you can paint things when you slide your fingers like this. It's useless really unless you like to paint. Or write stupid things. Do you understand?"

He nods, although the confusion is still twitching in his face. "Can you show me an example?"

"Do you want me to draw?"

"Can you?"

She makes a face immediately, "No."

He chuckles and gestures his hand, "Just write, then."

"Okay. What do you want me to write?"

He smiles and leans in closer, his blue eyes making her nervous only just a little. "I think I might be in love with you."

Her finger stops and she looks at him, wide-eyed. After a while, she purses her lips and focus back on the iPad screen. Slowly, her finger traces on the screen and a line appear, making a shape. She nods her head and tried her best to hide her smile, "I think I might be in love with you..."

..._too_.

* * *

**Fin**.


End file.
